


The Tesseract Heist

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Enchanted Wonders, Pumpkin pie, The Tesseract (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: All good heists should be rewarded with delicious pie. COMPLETE
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Luna Lovegood
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Enchanted Wonders Holiday Collection 2019





	The Tesseract Heist

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was written for Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Holiday Collection: Enchanted Wonders 2019 Edition! The aim of this collection was to create a fun holiday-themed set of stories for the month of December that melded the Harry Potter Universe with the Marvel Cinematic Universe.
> 
> My pairing was set to be Luna Lovegood and Bucky Barnes and the enchanted item I was given was the Tesseract and my holiday-themed word was pumpkin pie. All of these make an appearance in this story in some way.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story as well as the rest of the stories in the collection. I know that many of these authors have worked very hard on all of their collection pieces for this group as well as a few other holiday-themed events going on this time of year.
> 
> If you enjoyed my story and would like to check out some of my other works, feel free to search up starrnobella on most social media and you will be able to find a way to contact me outside of AO3/FFN.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Luna leaned back into the couch as she sat down and looked up at her beautiful Christmas tree, donned in fairy lights and Christmas baubles. It looked perfect. In fact, she felt as though she could stare at it forever and never get bored. Each time she glanced up at it, she found herself finding a new ornament or sparkle that caught her eye, grabbing her attention for a while.

As her eyes trailed up the tree from the base to the star on top, she noticed that something rather odd at the top where the star should be. Now granted, Luna was used to things looking different on her tree each day because the nargles and wrackspurts did their work while she slept, rearranging the ornaments so she could find something new each day. However, they had always left the star on the top of the tree alone.

The star was a family heirloom that had been passed down from her grandmother, so it holds a special place in her heart, which is why it always had a special spot on the top of the tree. It was appeared to be public knowledge in her small flat to all the creatures that often visited to leave the star alone. So why had someone replaced it with something that glowed blue?

Just as she pushed herself up off the couch to investigate, she heard keys opening the door to her flat. She glanced back over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Bucky walking through the door. With a smile on her face, she momentarily forgot about the blue light at the top of her tree and walked over to greet him.

Pressing up on her tiptoes, Luna pressed a gentle kiss to Bucky's lips and smiled widely as she lowered herself back down and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're home early."

Bucky smirked, chuckling to himself and pressed his lips to the top of her head softly. "Tony was in a bit of a panic because the Tesseract is missing, so he wanted to tear the lab apart to find it."

Luna leaned back to look up at his face and noticed the wicked smile that he was sporting and furrowed her brow. "Bucky, what did you do?"

Placing a hand to his chest with a surprised look on his face, Bucky shook his head. "I can't believe you think I did something. I'm as innocent as the day I was born."

"Except that grin on your face is your dead giveaway that you're up to something," Luna replied, taking a step back and crossing her arms over her chest. "So, what did you do?"

"It's a secret," Bucky whispered, placing his finger to his lips with a smile on his face. He glanced up behind her and noticed the blue glow coming from the top of the Christmas tree. The perfect hiding spot if anyone asked him.

Luna noticed the smile pulling higher at the corner of Bucky's lips and turned to follow his eyes to see where he was looking behind her. That was when she was reminded of the glowing blue orb at the top of her Christmas tree. "That isn't what I think it is, is it?"

Bucky's eyes flickered between her and the tree as he winked, smiling widely. "I don't know what it is you are referring to. I just thought that since I moved in here with you that I needed to add a touch of me to your tree. I hope that was okay."

"That's perfectly fine," Luna replied. "But I don't want an angry Tony Stark showing up at my house wanted to find that Tesseract thingy."

"Just tell him it was here, but then the wrackspurts and nargles took it somewhere magical, and you have no idea where it went," Bucky said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He captured her lips with his before she could respond. Slowly he pulled away and smiled once more. "I promise to protect you from angry Tony if it comes to that."

"I'm just going to pretend that I have no idea what's going on. It's probably safer that way since the wrackspurts and nargles love glowing objects. You've just given them the holy grail of glowing objects to steal away," Luna sighed, relaxing into his hug and resting her head against his chest.

"Let's just hope that Tony gets an idea that one of us had to sneak away with the Tesseract and come looking for it at each of our flats before the day is over," Bucky replied. As they stood there embracing one another, Bucky felt his stomach start to grumble.

Luna giggled quietly to herself when she heard his stomach growl and looked up at him. "Hungry?"

Bucky nodded his head. "Apparently," he laughed.

"Well, it's a good thing I was busy baking while you were out stealing toys from your friends," Luna replied, untangled herself from Bucky's arms and interlacing her fingers in his. "Right this way."

She led them both to the kitchen, where she presented a beautiful pumpkin pie sitting in the middle of the kitchen table with a can of whipped cream sitting beside it. Leaving Bucky to take a seat at the table, Luna made her way over to the cupboards and pulled out a pair of plates and grabbed some forks out of the drawer.

Returning to the table, she set down the plates and picked up the pie cutter. She sliced the pie into eight even slices and extracted one from the pan, placing it on the plate in front of Bucky. She reached for the whipped cream and stopped. "Do you want to do the honors?"

Bucky nodded and grabbed the can, shaking it for a few moments. While he was doing that, Luna took her piece of pie out of the pan and placed it on her own plate. She smiled as she watched Bucky cover his slice of pie with whipped cream. So much so, that it didn't look like there was any pumpkin pie on his plate.

He started to put the whipped cream on Luna's pie before she stopped him. "I'll do it myself," she laughed. "I'd like more pie than whipped cream on my plate."

Bucky rolled his eyes and picked his fork up, sticking his fork into the pie and getting a bite. He popped the morsel into his mouth and hummed. "Delicious. Just the thing I needed after pulling off one of my greatest heists, ever."

"As long as I don't get in trouble, you can pull as many heists on Tony that you want," Luna mused. "However, next time, you might want to find a different hiding place."


End file.
